


Hope has a home here

by Phoenix_0



Series: MCU [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, but like emotional hurt, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_0/pseuds/Phoenix_0
Summary: When news that the heir to Oscorp is finally coming back to New York to finish his schooling after 3 years in the UK consumes headlines, tony has a choice few things to say about Harry Osborn all of which were poorly informed by roomers spread shortly after his leaving. Unfortunately for tony, it seems peter was a lot closer to harry than he realised.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: MCU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690594
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Hope has a home here

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is a bit random but I realy missed pride this year so here you are.

Peters POV

I walked in to the common room after what felt like days in the lab. I was finishing up my new web formula that was supposed to dissolve in 2 hours instead of the previous 6, when Friday informed me that Mr Stark was back from his trip. He and Miss Pots had been to a three day convention for all the big technological companies in Tokyo and so it was just me and a few of the avengers in the tower.

Walking in to the room I can already hear voices talking and catching Mr Stark up on who was out on missions and such since he left. I turn the corner and smile "Mr Stark. Welcome back, I hope you had a nice trip" I say as I walk up and give him a hug (yeah we're there).  
"Hey Pete. How have you been?"  
"Good, finally finished that web formula I was working on"  
"Awesome. Why don't we eat and then you can show me in the lab?"  
"Yeah sure." I agree and as if on cue the elevator dings signalling the arrival of Natasha who had gone to get food at some point.

We're all sat down in the living room when I pick up the remote and turn on the news as the conversation had lulled and it was making me nervous. "and exciting news for Oscorp tonight as the heir, Harry Osborn, finally returns to the US after spending 3 Years n the UK attending Eton, a prestigious privet school attended by the royal family them selves..." 

_Harry_ . I hadn't thought about Harry for a while, trying to forget the first person ~~I loved~~ who's life I ruined and just move on, which was difficult sure but it was a lot easier to ignore that crushing want to be near someone when they were on another continent, but now hes in New York, it feels like the day he left. _You deserve this, its your fault he was gone. He probably hates you._

"Ugh Pete please turn this off. I've had enough of hearing about that little twerp. Harry this and Harry that all dam week. He's a scum bag who doesn't deserve the press" Mr Stark said, and even though I knew he didn't know and I know I hadn't even spoken to Harry in years, a sharp spike of protectiveness shot through me and anger boiled low in my gut. " _What?_ " I gritted out, obviously shocking Mr Stark with the tone of my voice.

Nat looked up from her food quizzically, before realisation dawned on her face. She was the person I was closest to on the team, second only to Mr Stark, and was kind of like a mother figure to me. So its no surprise to anyone that with a combination of my need to vent and her need to find out every thing, she found out what happened with Harry.

"Маленький паук, будь осторожен. Не потеряй себя от гнева." she said quickly, to which i took a breath and turned off the TV before walking out and heading to the gym.

Once I got there I saw that Steve had left out one of his punching bags before he left, so after silently thanking Thor, I started beating on it with a lot of my strength until all my frustration and anger at this new situation slowly melted out of me. 

It must have been 10 minutes later that I heard someone walk up behind me but stop a good distance away, though I could still hear the mechanical wiring which let me know who it was. "Can I help you Mr Stark?" I ask not meaning to be rude but not realy wanting to talk to him at that moment.  
"Yeah kid, you can help me. You can help me understand what the hell that was about because I have never seen you get that mad about something never mind something I've done."  
"It doesn't matter" I say hoping he will drop it.  
"Clearly it does if your this worked up about it."  
I finally snapped "Why do you hate Harry so much? What has he ever done to you?" I say, spinning to face him.  
"He hasn't done anything hes just a bad kid that I don't think deserves all this hype about his return. Why are you getting so defensive about him? I thought you of all people would detest him after why he got sent away"  
I flinched at that. Why would Mr Stark think that I would agree with that when he knows how much I hate those people. Then it dawned on me. "Mr Stark, why do you think Harry was sent to England?"  
"His dad caught him steeling money to get drugs after he cut him off but by the look on your face I'm guessing that that's not true"  
"Harry never even looked at drugs. He hated them and the fact that everyone always thought that he did them just because he's rich" I respond, fully knowing that the only way I could have known that was if I knew him personally and that Mr Stark knew that to.

After a second he looked at me with a face that's usually reserved for long and complex equations. "How close were you?"  
"We were friends all through elementary and the first year of middle school, we started dating in 7th grade and Harry was sent away after the first year of high school." I answer looking down at the ground and blushing profusely. Not only did I just come out to Mr Stark but I also just admitted that I dated one of his companies biggest competitors heirs.  
"Pete, why did harry get sent away?"  
"Obviously May and Ben knew we were dating. I hated keeping things from them so they definitely knew, and we never realy kept it secret. Every one at school knew and all our friends knew. But we never told Norman. So one day me and Harry are at his house and we were just talking but I had my head on his shoulder and we were cuddling. Norman was supposed to be on a business trip for the next week but the next thing I know hes right in front of us telling me to get out and screaming at Harry for being a 'faggot'. The next day at school Harry told me that his dad was sending him away and that he wouldn't be able to see me." at this point I'm crying, hating every word that came out of my mouth

I just look at the ground not wanting to see the disgusted look on Mr Starks face, or see how angry he is when he kicks me out. The next thing I know though, Mr Starks wrapping his arms around me and pulling me in for a hug. "Oh kid, I'm sorry I had no clue. What Norman did was wrong and cruel and I promise I will support you always."

By now I'm actively sobbing everywhere, "B-But H-Harry probably hates m-me now and hes back and I w-want to see h-him but he wont want to see me " I sob not being able to control my breathing for a second

I hear a sigh above me, "Kid, you need to breathe and listen to me. You were put in a position no one should have to be in never mind someone so young, and I for one am appalled at the way both of you were treated. Now I cant do any thing to change what has already happened but I can do something now." I look up at him confused, "What do you mean?"  
"what if I got in contact with harry for you and invited him here for you two to meet up?"

My eyes widen and I'm about to say that he doesn't have to but Mr Stark has already pulled his phone out and is texting some one.

I just smile "Thank you"

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo.... what did you think? I hope you liked and as always if there were any mistakes let me know and I'll fix them. If you want a part two let me know and I might.
> 
> translation:"Little spider, be careful. Don't lose yourself in anger."


End file.
